Water Wishes
by R3N1
Summary: A simple little short story shipping Sans from Undertale and my OC. I hope you enjoy this little skit. If you want, you can imagine a different character as my OC, but I'd prefer if you don't copy my idea or character. Also, please don't hate on me, this is just fiction. Thank you. Sans x OC


Sans x Oc

By: SepticSans15

Authors note: This OC is mine. I would prefer you, the reader, don't copy my idea. Inspiration is fine though, I don't prohibit creativity. Just please don't steal.

On to the story, Hope you enjoy.

 **Sans POV:**

I was walking to the door on the snow path in the forest, when I heard something from the trees. As it might've been dangerous, I immediately went to investigate. As I ventured into the forest, I noticed a snow puff where there wasn't one before, thinking the sound could be from that. Moving closer, I saw a little bundle of blankets laying there against the snow puff. A little girl was curled up in them, shivering so hard I thought she might break from it. I immediately took my coat off and tossed it on top of her, satisfied when her shaking seized soon after.

Then, she stirred, turning over so I could see her face, and she had ears. Not normal, human ears, animal ears. They were grey and fluffy, like a wolf's fur. I also noticed her tail peeking out from the jacket, the same furry shaded color as her ears. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times, and looked at me with an intense saffire gaze, riveting me. She looked around curiously, seeming not afraid, and stood up, letting the jacket and blankets fall off of her. She was wearing a thin nightgown, nothing to be out in the snow in. Looking around, I didn't see a bag, or any container, that she might have carried anything in.

She looked at me again, and smiled, like she wasn't afraid of me at all. It was unusual, but I smiled back. As she walked up to me, I stayed where I was, as even a little child can kill a monster of my weak health. She hugged me, her tail wagging behind her, and it caught me by surprise, as only my brother hugs me. It took me a sec to hug her back, but she waited till my skinny arms wrapped around her frail body. She was a toothpick under her nightgown, and it scared me. I picked her up and grabbed my jacket from the frozen forest floor. Tossing it over her to keep her warm as I don't have any meat on my bones to produce heat, I walked home, careful to keep the jacket on her as I didn't want her to freeze to death in my arms.

I walked in the door and my brother greeted me as he usually did, though it annoyed me this time as the girl was now asleep. I cut him off in the middle of his hello to shush him. Gesturing to the sleeping creature in my arms, he got the memo and went to the kitchen, probably to make some welcome spaghetti. I set her on the couch, leaving the jacket so she didn't start shaking again. Heading into the kitchen, I said to Pap quietly that it probably wasn't a good idea to make the spaghetti, then I went to my room, feeling naked without my jacket. But the kid needed it more than me, so I left it with her.

 **Twelve Years later…**

 **OC's POV:**

I woke up on the couch, wearing San's jacket as if it were my own. Ever since I was four years old, I've been wearing it constantly. That was when I met The Brothers. Sans tried to act like a father figure to me, but I don't think he works out as that person for me. I'm not sure how he fits perfectly into my life, as if I couldn't continue without him, but I know he belongs there. I'm always brighter around him and I don't know how I'd deal without him. I went into the kitchen, smiling when Pappy put a plate of sgetti in front of me. The first time I ate it, I couldn't say Spaghetti, so I said sgetti instead. I guess it stuck.

I ate it slowly, watching carefully for anything that might not be quite healthy. I'd ask him to remove the glitter, but it doesn't affect me like it did with the people from the surface. So I dealt with it. Speaking of the surface, when would the barrier break in this timeline? I'd ask Sans, but I don't want him to know that I know of his research. I like to act ignorant most of the time, cuz he seems happy when I do. I know Papyrus knows more as well, he's just taking my strategy as well. I finished the Sgetti on my plate and held it up for Pappy, asking for seconds.

The smile I saw on his face made me smile back. I suddenly heard a quiet woosh behind me and felt a piercing gaze bore into my back. Turning around, I smiled at Sans, putting on the ignorant act again. He wore a white sweater instead of the blue jacket I had on. He looked at me, a smile on his face, but worry in his eyes. Pappy saw it too, though he kept occupied with overfilling my plate with more spaghetti instead of acknowledging it. I'd talk to Sans later about it instead of making Pap uncomfortable.

"HEY BROTHER. YOU'RE LATE, AS USUAL," Papyrus observed, setting my plate in front of me. Well, it's more like he loudly observed, but I think we all understand that he forgot where his volume remote went, lol. "Sorry, bro. I forgot to set my alarm clock." Sans stated sleepily, though you could tell he didn't even sleep. "YOU DON'T HAVE AN ALARM CLOCK, I HAVE TO WAKE YOU UP EVERY MORNING!" Paps countered, rendering Sans's argument useless. Sans smiled up at his younger brother, "I'ma head out." I jumped up at the chance to go out, not that Pap's sgetti was bad, but I like hanging out with Sans.

"I'm going too," I quickly said before he left. Sans looked at me with a smile and Papyrus looked at me with uncertainty. "But you didn't finish your breakfast," Pap said. "I'll finish it later Pappy, ok." I replied back, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He brightened up fast, happy that it wasn't his spaghetti's fault after all. "Ok Melody. Have fun, Don't bring her back too late Sans. She had to have two stories last time you did." I blushed at that statement, "I was only ten Papyrus, I'm 16 now. I can handle going to bed without bedtime stories." Sans looked at me kinda quizzically, since he still has to tell me a story for me to fall asleep, but that's because I don't want to admit it's his presence, not his stories that makes me feel better.

"Ok, we won't leave Snowdin." Sans reassured his brother, though I knew he always left Snowdin when I tagged along. I said nothing though, cuz if Pap knew, I'd never leave the house again. He let us leave finally and Sans and I stepped out the door. As soon as the nob clicked shut, Sans held out his hand and I grabbed onto it tight. The wind picked up and we weren't in Snowdin anymore. We were in the pretty blue place with a waterfall. The echo flowers whispered quietly, sharing the secrets spoken to them long ago. I skip out to the middle of the field and listen to my favorite one, the one where someone is singing a song. Its short, but the emotion in it is evident.

Sans walked over, hands in his shorts pockets since I'm still wearing his jacket. Hearing the song, his eyes clouded over. Clearly, the song troubled him. I stood up and silently grabbed his hand, pulling him away from it since it troubled him. I sat down by the glowing water, and pulled him down to sit beside me. He complied and sat down next to me. Smiling, I looked out at the water, admiring the shimmer of the light bouncing off of the surface. Sans's arm hesitantly rests on my shoulders. Clearly he doesn't know if he messed up or not, as his eyes were glancing between me and the water surface, his face was an adorable cyan color.

I leaned against him, making myself comfortable against his skeletal frame. He flinched away, which made me look up at him. My blue eyes found the little white beads that stared back at me and didn't look away, even when Onion~San popped above the surface and tried to talk to us. When she realized we were preoccupied, she left us. Alone, we sat there for a while, I didn't know what time it was, but I knew it would be dinner time soon. Papyrus was always a stickler for punctuality, so I learned how to tell a minute from an hour. Sans, seemed to know this as well, as he started to stand up after untangling himself from me.

He offered his hand for me to take, I grabbed it and stood up. Before I could step away, he brought me close and pressed the front of his teeth to my lips, kind of like a kiss. I was shocked at first, which caused him to retract quickly, a darker shade of blue than before. I smiled as he tried to apologize. In the middle of his stuttering, I pulled him closer to me and kissed him again, closing my eyes and letting myself melt into it. Sans stiffened, then relaxed and kissed back, embracing me to keep me close.

After a little bit, we broke apart for air, his left eye was the same color as mine were. I'd seen it before, but only when he was in a state of high emotion, like anger or worry. I couldn't think of any reason he'd be either right now unless I had messed up. I backed up a little, giving Sans a little space. But he didn't let me move away, a blue flame surrounded my body and pulled me closer to him again. The fire didn't hurt, but the intensity of his gaze might have if I weren't reveling in the feeling of the cool flames. I felt his bony hand grasp mine and I looked up at him. I was short, but his height was average for his age. We won't go into that one.

The flame held me high enough so that it wouldn't be as awkward if we tried to kiss again, but we didn't do that. Instead, he pulled me gently over to the singing echo flower. I wondered what he had planned, then he started to sing with it. His voice synced up perfectly and it was then that I realized it was him who the echo flower had recorded and was playing now. I looked over at him, unable to speak knowing this new piece of information. He gazed back at me, the flame still in his eye. I slowly drifted closer and the fire around me began to dissipate, giving me free will to move away. I didn't, because without the flame, I found I was cold. I hoped at least Sans could offer some kind of warmth even though I was wearing his jacket.

He smiled slightly, holding out his hand. I grabbed it without hesitation, and in a flurry, we were back in Snowdin, right next to his station. I took a deep breath of the frozen air and moved a step away to twirl. As I spun, my foot slipped and I fell backwards, my flailing hands tried to grab onto anything I could to prevent my fall. I caught Sans's arm and pulled him down with me. We lay there in the snow, laughing at my clumsiness.

"Careful kid," he said. "Wouldn't want you 'catching' a cold." I laughed, "It'll be 'snow' problem, I got you to take care of me." His smile widened as a shadow fell over us. "YOU'RE LATE, AS USUAL!" Papyrus shouted at us, trying to seem angry. It didn't work though, it sent Sans and me into a fit of giggles. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY MELODY AND BROTHER?" he questioned, which made us laugh harder. He eventually gave up on trying to figure out what had us laughing so much and picked us both up, throwing us over each shoulder. My tail wagged slightly and brushed against his nose, making him chuckle as it tickled him.

"STOP IT MELODY, YOUR TAIL IS TICKLING MY NOSE," Papyrus asked as politely as he could. "Didn't know skeletons could have a nose, I think I smell a rat," Sans shot back, which threw me into a fit of giggles again. Papyrus screeched and threw us in the snow. Sans looked like a smug snowpuff and I couldn't stop myself from giggling as Papyrus shouted and reprimanded us for "such use of language in his presence." When he finished, he stomped away muttering "nyeh" under his breath before he turned back and shouted, "NYEH!" Then he disappeared in the snow.

Sans sat in the snow until my giggles subsided. Then I lay back in snow and looked up at the sky, sighing. Sans lay next to me, his hand grasping mine loosely. Looking at him, I smile softly, tightening my grip on his hand. His eyes twinkle at me and it reminds me of every time the child has broken the barrier. The shards of it twinkled in the light, then the sun shone through. It was like a large fireball in the sky, so bright it hurt to look at. Then it sank below the horizon and there were a thousand small lights in the sky. Sans said they were stars, they seemed so pretty.

When we first saw a human other than Frisk, I was shocked to see I looked so much like them, but they were missing their ears and tail. Or I wasn't supposed to have them… It was a child, much like Frisk, but this one had blonde hair like me and wore different clothing. It smiled at me and gave me her hair clip, it had a five pointed triangle on it. Miss. Toriel told me it was like a star, but one you could hold. I still have it, I've kept it through the resets.

I had the royal scientist cast a spell on it so it could continue through the resets with me, so I can at least hold it and remember the stars. The stars made me feel as if I were walking on water, so does Sans. He made me feel as if the snow were a fire and the water were cotton. He made me feel like I was always flying and he makes smile when I'm sad. He makes me feel alive even when he feels like dying. I wish the resets could stop so we could stay together this time, stay alive and live forever. But they never will, because the kid won't let it. So for now, I'll enjoy his company until I die. Then I'll enjoy it again when I live.

 **Sans POV:**

She lay there in the snow, a perfect vision. She had grown since I found her twelve years ago. I thought I could raise her like my daughter, but I couldn't. Papyrus was a better father figure and whenever she met Toriel in each timeline, she was the best mother figure. When I realized that my love for her wasn't in the parental way, I changed. I stopped trying to tell her what to do and instead helped her have fun. It was easier that way, this was the only timeline where we actually kissed. Every other one, I told her near the end, when the kid reached the judgment hall. We'd never kissed before, I didn't expect her to return it. After that, I swear she has the lips of an angel.

"We should probably head home, wouldn't want Pap to return," I said, knowing it would ruin the mood. I was surprised when she laughed. "I'm sure he can wait a minute longer" she said, though she got up. I smiled and pulled her back in the snow, back in my arms. She looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers, I swear she's a temptress. I wanted to kiss her again. A blue glow lit up her face and I knew my eye was powered up again, but she didn't shy away like everyone else in the underground. She seemed fascinated with it, like nothing else was there but us, her as an angel and me with my demonic eye.

"It's so pretty," she said in a haze, her eyes focused on it. I turned away, knowing she was just saying that. If she could remember previous timelines, she would know how I got it, and how I feel. But she doesn't, no one does but me and the kid. She made me look at her again, kissing my cheek. I felt my face heat up despite me being a skeleton. No matter how many times, I'm pretty sure I'll still melt at her touch. I looked at her, the glow fading until we were back in Snowdin, right next the station. I tried to get up, but as she was laying on top of me, I could only move when she did. She could see I wanted up, getting up and brushing some snow off of herself. I stood up, looking down at the white ground. A snow puff seemed to have formed at the base of one of the walls of the station. I ventured over to it, Melody trailing behind me. Before I could see what was there, a little white dog jumped out of it into her arms. She laughed and pet the Annoying Dog.

"Hey Toby, it's been awhile," she said. Wait, Toby? The dog barked back at her and jumped into the snow, disappearing. She giggled and looked up at me, seeing me confused. "Toby?" I asked, wondering if it was a coincidence, because the kid called the dog the same thing. "Yeah, didn't you know his name?" She asked back. We began wandering back to our house, talking about this. "I did, but I'm curious as to how you do," I stated, hoping I wouldn't find out what I now thought might be, and yet wishing it would be true. She flustered, clearly not wanting to share, which made me suspicious. We stopped outside of the house, I pinned her to the wall.

"Do you remember?" It might have seemed like an absurd question if one didn't remember, but if one did, it would make complete sense, and judging by the look she gave me, she understood. I let her go and wandered to the shed. If I had hair, I would have been running my boney fingers through it. Instead, they scraped my skull. I saw my hand glowing blue and knew my eye was active again. She remembered, which meant she had all the memories, I didn't have to be alone anymore. But the misery, the agony from those genocide timelines, she had to suffer through that. She had to feel that pain, she had to see everyone die, again and again. I didn't want her to remember those ones, though it meant she remembered the other ones as well.

She remembered every time I told her I love her and every time I held her close. She remembered my story and my life. She could remember, and I was glad, but sad as well. I looked over at her through the falling snow, my eye lighting up the dark area. She stood there, she seemed unafraid of me. She actually started to approach me, stepping closer to me. She didn't see the monster I was, she didn't see the monster inside. She didn't see the demons I'm always hiding. She remembers, but she doesn't know.

She embraced me. I was too stressed to return it though, and she released me. My eye hadn't stopped glowing, it brightened her face with the hidden fire from within me. She looked at me with a look more intense than I've ever seen on her in any timeline, a look of determination. She kissed me, not softly, like before, but with a fire I didn't know was inside her. Then it hit me, she did see. She saw all my demons and nightmares, and she accepted them. She accepted the monster inside of me and all of my flaws. She accepted me.

I closed my eye sockets and kissed her back, carefully. I feared that even if she accepted it, she wasn't quite ready for it. I wanted to protect her from it, from me. But I wanted her to be mine also, I didn't want to lose her. So I'll be careful with the jewel in my arms, I'll be careful with my angel.

 **Bonus~**

 **Papyrus POV:**

"Where in Asgore's name are they," I wondered silently to myself. Yeah, I said it silently. I know most of you readers think I'm always yelling, but that's only a performance. I can control my voice if I want. I looked in the living room, My Room, Sans's room, and even the shed. But they weren't there. Then I saw something behind the house, something glowing. I cautiously stepped along the wall and peaked around the corner. I found them, which I was proud of myself for. But at that current moment, I was more proud of my Brother. He had finally worked up the courage to actually kiss her.

It was quite awkward watching a skeleton kiss a human(ish) girl. But they seemed to be enjoying it. I spotted what the glow was. His eye socket, though closed, was glowing through the bone. That was some serious power, he only showed it when he was preparing for something he was strongly passionate abo- oh wait... His eye wasn't the only thing that glowed. I whipped my head back around and swiftly walked back inside, leaving them be. I knew my brother had feelings for Melody, but I had no idea he had such passion for her. I best let them sleep in tomorrow.

 _(A/N): Wow, that turned out better than I thought it would. I had originally planned on this being a one shot, but if you really want me to, and I mean five or more people comment about it, then I'll try to add to it. I can't guarantee that it'll be as good as this, but I can try. Sorry for any typos in this, I'm having trouble with my computers grammar and spelling system so I have to do it by hand. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please give me any constructive feedback you can, I'm always looking for ways to better myself. I also welcome any ideas you'd like to read, I can't guarantee great quality for them though, but I'll try. Thank you for reading. Later -w+_


End file.
